My Days at High School
by Kady P
Summary: Didn't know where else to put this. This is a story/drabble of my days at NBT High. I was just bored and didn't have a lot of stories.  Rated T for the unknown high school. Ugh I never finish what i started do I...  Unfinished fic.
1. Monday, September 6

My Days at High School

Monday, September 6, 2010

Today is Labor Day and tomorrow is my first day at high school. Yippee. I wish myself good luck to this journal I plan to write. Hopefully high school will be juicy enough to be an interesting story, but not stressful enough that I won't be able to write it. I'm wondering if I'll have any classes with my friends, and if I'll see them at lunch. I know I have lunch with most of my friends, though. I probably have gym with them, too. But I will miss Meggy, who's going to VT, a high school that prepares for a job right after. I will be honest, though, NBT High won't be much different off without her. I hardly ever saw her last year at LMS.

Anyway, hopefully with Tennis that started August 23rd, I won't be groggy in the morning since it started at 8:30 AM and I had to get up at 8. We took a break and haven't had Tennis since last Saturday. Man, I gotta say, it sure is brutal. Hopefully my stamina will increase from it, though.

Well, right now it's no longer September 6, but now the 7th. I should put this up now. I wonder where I'll put it…


	2. Tuesday, September 7

Tuesday, September 7, 2010

Well, today was my first day of high school. Why don't I start in the morning? So after mom dropped me off at the bus stop where the bus was supposed to arrive at 6:45, it ended up coming at 7. I was so used to sitting in the back, when I came to my senses, I stopped in the middle. I didn't really care where I sat on the bus, though.

We arrived at 7:22. I got out and headed for the gym, where all the freshmen where supposed to go. I saw my friend Emmy and decided to sit next to her in the bleachers. After we were told to go with a Senior Leader to lead us to our homeroom, I went with the group of my number range. Julia, Ally, Adyta, and Tammy were in the same group. Unfortunately, only Julia had the same homeroom as me. But it was okay. We got to our homeroom and first period class. The first thing I noticed was that there were a lot of unfamiliar faces. When I saw Aggie, a girl whom I knew was a grade ahead of me, I realized they were sophomores and we were in the same class because it was CP Geometry, whereas most people in my grade were taking CP Algebra, which I took last year.

After Mr. Trainer gave introductions and seated us in alphabetical order, Mr. Clarkson, the principal, came onto the speaker. He told us what to do, added a tip, and told us what to do again. Let me tell you, I hate Mr. Clarkson. He was our principal in middle school, and over the summer, him and the principal of the high school switched jobs. It's as if he's following us freshmen. What's worse is that he's one of the worst principals I've ever known. I mean, Dr. Bow, my elementary school principal, was the kindest person ever. He remembered all of our names and hardly ever got mad. He also loved Disney and always wore ties with Disney characters, but mostly Mickey. Anyway, Mr. Clarkson droned, and we got bored. Eventually, I went to second period CP English, where I got to sit next to Ally. After that was Integrated Science. While our teacher was taking attendance, he called out "Meggy".

I asked, "Meggy who?"

He said Meggy Kitzling"

And I said, "Oh, she's not here, she went to VT."

So if Meggy hadn't gone there, she would have been in Integrated Science with me and her other friend, Sheryl. Forth period was lunch, and I got a pizza. I sat next to Tammy, who got a table. Soon joining us was Ally, Adyta, Sheryl, and eventually Miriam, Tammy's friend and my frienemy. The girl had some problems. I can never tell whether we're friends, it's always up to her. Apparently we didn't like each other in 7th grade, but were friends in 8th grade. Then she started ignoring me and taking my seat at the lunch table. She said other kids were saying bad stuff about me and she didn't want to ruin her reputation. I said if she cared that much, she wasn't a good friend and shouldn't be at the table. She said she was still there because she was friends with Tammy, _which _wouldn't have even happened without me. Like I said, Miriam has serious issues.

After we ate, I got out my phone in hopes to text Meggy, but I didn't get any bars.

Tammy and I looked at our schedules and saw that we both had Creative Writing I together. It was a moving class, but what I didn't get was that in the second semester, Tammy had Creative Writing II, while I had Study Hall. I plan to change that soon.

Sixth period was History. When I came in, the first thing I noticed was that Leon and Tom were in the class, too. I knew them because basically almost every girl who knew either one of them had a little crush on one of them. I was no exception. But I didn't like Leon as much as I used to. Most girls liked Tom, who said, "Hey, Kady!" when I came into class. I just laughed.

Ever since seventh grade, Tom and his friends had been doing this charade where they all pretended to like me like I was a celebrity. It started out saying my name repeatedly. Then they would chase me. They would never leave me alone at the dance. Tom, Mel, and Niko were the ones who did it the most. In fact in eighth grade, when we had a substitute in History, Mel was all like pretending to like me. So when he was passing my desk, I hugged him. After that, he hasn't really been "liking" me like the others.

After history was Spanish. When I came in, almost nobody else was there, but the kids began coming in one by one. I will say there was this cute guy sitting a few rows from me. He looked pretty mysterious. After the teacher took attendance, I learned his name was Taylor.

Then came orchestra. When I approached the room, I couldn't believe who I saw. It was my old crush, Irwin.

Okay so when I was in sixth grade, and Irwin was in eighth grade, he carried my bass for me. He played the violin and I played the double bass, even though I was short and he was twice my height. I had a little crush on him back then. Today I came in unnoticed by him, and sat down a few seats next to Ella. When he was done talking to his friends, he noticed me and tried to get my attention. I waved back. Then he approached me. The fangirl inside of me was SCREAMING!

"Hi, Kady."

"Hey." He sat a seat from me and turned his legs comfortable to face me.

"How was your summer?"

"It was good, I went to Hawaii."

"Oh, cool, I went to Alaska."

I nodded. "How was your summer?"

"Well when I went to Alaska I did this…" I totally forgot what he said o_O

"Cool."

Then Mr. Blueberry came up and sat on a stool. He did his greetings and told them to welcome me as a great bass player, and Ella as a great cello player. The entire time my hormones were going _crazy! _I could hardly breathe knowing Irwin was right there sitting next to me. If I blushed more easily, believe me, my face would be as red as a tomato. Then Mr. Blueberry gave us a quick tour of the area. Later, one of the other bass players let me see how I was. Since I didn't have a bass at home, I haven't played in a while. I was also best with sheet music. So I played Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.

As I walked to gym, I was thinking about how much I had missed Irwin, and how I forget all about Leon at the sight of him. Gym was a normal wasted period for the first day of school. We sat on the bleachers with our friends. I sat with Tammy and a girl she's friends with whom I forgot her name. Ally was there too, along with Brianna. After gym we went to homeroom and tried out our lockers. Then after all the papers were passed out and it was time to leave, Julia and I walked to the Girl's Team Room together.

On my way to the tennis courts, Niko, who was apparently in soccer, said, "Heeey, Kady!"

I walked on, ignoring him, but decided against it. "Heeeeeeey!" I replied, turning around and laughing with Alana and Rachel, who were joining tennis. It was a match against EB, and our team lost. Since they didn't have a Junior Varsity team yet, our JV team (including me) had to sit out and cheer.

At the end, Julia didn't have a ride home, so I offered her one. I guess that's about all that happened today. I am noticing, though, I didn't see John at all. He was my old friend from LMS and people thought we were boyfriend and girlfriend, which we never were, but we did do little things like holding hands, even though I've made it clear to us that now we were just friends. I think John has a better chance with Hannah, a girl I know in my Spanish class.


End file.
